


Soulmate?

by opeitsfinn



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24622117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opeitsfinn/pseuds/opeitsfinn
Summary: Sometimes your soulmate isn't the right person for you.
Relationships: Kravitz/Taako (The Adventure Zone), Lup & Taako (The Adventure Zone), Sazed/Taako (The Adventure Zone)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Soulmate?

“I just don’t GET IT.” Taako slammed his mug against the diner counter, coffee sloshing out of the already chipped mug. His sister smiled reassuringly to the staff looking over to make sure it was alright. Taako started to clean his mess before looking up to meet Lup’s eyes. “I just don’t understand.” The softness to his voice almost broke Lup then and there.   
The difference between Lup and Taako in this situation was the fact that Lup had seen this coming. Not to mention, she had tried to warn Taako about this exact thing multiple times. None the less, when she received the “911” text at 2:27 in the morning she ran to his aid. She had pulled up to the townhome where she saw Taako sitting in the rain with the four suitcases he had moved in with.   
“Taako, have you considered that he might be your soulmate… but not the one you’re meant to be with?” Lup gave him a small smile but dropped her gaze. Soulmate magic was finicky, and she had been apprehensive to the spell the entire time. “Soulmates aren’t just the love of your life… they can be the people that you’ve met multiple times. They’re just that - a soul who had been with your soul before.”   
There was a sigh from across the table, and the slight shake of the table as his leg started to bounce. Lup looked up and could tell that he had seen this coming for a while now too. She could always read her brother’s face, and right now he looked heartbroken but… self-assured. Lup bit her tongue to keep from saying something she may regret, and Taako looked like he was about to say something when a staff member came to the table.   
“Hello, uh… Your last waiter just got off and I’m here now so if you uh, need anything at all just holler.” The man stood taller than the twins, was darker than the two and his victorian goth aesthetic clashed with the cheap diner. If Taako wasn’t completely heartbroken right now he’d probably be flirting.   
“I was hoping to get two slices of pie ala mode. What flavors are in at 4 am,” Lup asked, glancing at the man’s name tag, “Kravitz?” She knew what to order from the options he gave, knowing that Taako’s scrolling and frantic clicking was to delete any reminder of Sazed. The man gave an awkward smile, glancing between the two.   
“I’ll go find out if Ren’s made any fresh for you.” As he walked off. Taako looked up as the man walked away and gave a small sigh.   
“I’m not going to give up. I know my soulmate is out there somewhere, and I’m going to find him.” Taako said, reassured that love was out there for him. Reminding himself that he was worthy of love, worthy of more than his ex could ever give him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this short snippet! This was purely to cope with losing a friend who chose his "soulmate" over me and all his other friends. If you liked this please comment/kudos! I love to hear from y'all.


End file.
